Untitled Need One Please Help
by Wild Shadows
Summary: Shan Yu has feelings besides the desire to conquer China. Mulan in confused and Mushu gets abused and shoved in a boot a few dozen times. Shang is lost and confused as always ShanYuMulan Pairing Sexual Content possibly in up coming chapters
1. The Meeting

HI! again. I'll put "A Differentkinda Love" story back up soon. 'Kay? But Right now read this one and be happy. Yeah? Alright then.. And I'm sorry the other one was deleted. There might be some quotes from some different movies. I think I'll put a line from Troy and maybe some thing else... no quite sure.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I won't be writing this right now, now would I?

* * *

Mulan walked out of the camp and down to the lake to take a bath. She managed to ditch Mushu, well it was more like tie him up and shove him in a boot, but who cares. When she got to the lake she looked around to see if there was anyone else around. Finding no one she began to undress. When she was done undressing, she put her clothes in a pile than slowly and gently slipped into the water.

"This feels good." Mulan sighed to herself as she felt her muscles relax.

Swimming out a bit, she took a breathe and dove underwater and swam downward. Feeling her lungs burn from lack out oxygen when she reached the bottom, which wasn't too far down, she headed back up. As she neared the surface, she carefully immersed. Gasping for breathe, she leaned back and just floated there, laugh quietly to herself.

"And Mushu says this is just a waste of time." She mumbled to herself

She heard a rustle in the bushes and quickly covered herself afraid it might be one of her fellow troops. She waiting but nothing came out so she slowly headed towards her clothes, scanning the shoreline as well.

Once she got there, she gave a "Hello? Is anyone there?" Hearing no response she climbed out of the lake, and reached for her clothes. Just as she was about to grab them, foot crashed down on her left hand and she let out a yelp. Looking up she started to struggle as she caught sight of someone she was hoping she would never have to face alone. A Hun.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the hun purred out as he crouched down, putting more weight on Mulan's hand.

Mulan looked up in fear at the hun. But she managed to stare him straight in his eyes, that seem to glow in the dark. She couldn't see his face because it was hiding in the shadows created by the hood he wore (and the fact that he was looking down at her with the moon behind his head). Slowly her right hand crept towards the spot where she knew her dagger was.

"Aren't you going to answer the question, woman?" he asked her.

"NO!" She shouted as her right hand grasped the dagger's handle.

She brought the dagger up towards his knee and was about to stab it in deep, but his hand grabbed her by the wrist, he got off of her left hand and grabbed that one in his other hand. After pulling her by the wrists until she was standing he quickly pulled her to him. Mulan's arms ended up behind her back with one of his hands holding them there.

Struggling, Mulan tried to fight him off as she felt something poking her belly, and as his hand traveled down the small of her back, and over to her side and up to her shoulder. Shuttering, she tried screaming, only to have his mouth cover hers and his tongue slip into her mouth to explore ever nick and cranny.

As the Hun tried to get her tongue to response, Mulan bit his, hard. Pulling back, the Hun grabbed her neck with his hand that was on her shoulder and raised her a few inches off the ground, his other hand never leaving her wrists.

"I see that your not in the mood tonight." the Hun said with a snarl, "Well, we'll just have to finish this another night. Yes."

"I'll never be in the mood for you." Mulan choked out.

"We'll see about that." he said, then leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "I'll have you screaming my name to the heavens, girl. You'll be screaming 'Shan Yu' at the top of your lungs in pure bliss."

Mulan shivered again as Shan Yu's moustache brushed against her cheek and his breath blew gently in her ear. Feeling her shiver, Shan Yu chuckled. He then spun her around and pushed into the lake. When Mulan surfaced, he was nowhere in sight. Getting out of the water and quickly putting her clothes back on, she ran all the way back to camp and didn't stop until she was in her tent. Once there she grabbed Mushu out of her boot, untied him and fell asleep with out another word.

* * *

Dream:

_Mulan slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a tent that wasn't her own. Sitting up slightly, she saw that, besides the bed, there was only a table and a fire place in the tent. Getting out of the bed she walked over to the table and studied the contents in the flame of the fire. She saw a map of China. She then felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Stiffening, she began to panic when she saw a hand reach around, from her right ,in front of her and land gently on her left shoulder. She also felt her hair move to the right side of her neck, as finger tips gently danced on her skin._

_But she soon began to relax as whoever was behind her started kissing the spot where her neck and shoulder joined. Moaning, she tilted her head to her right to give him more excess to the spot. He began to suck greedly and nip at that spot. Then he stopped and pulled away. Whinning at the lack of content, Mulan turned around. What she saw made her back away slowly until she bumped into the table behind her._

_In front of her stood a very-close-to-naked Shan Yu. His chest bare and nothing below his waist but a loin-cloth, and that didn't even hide his arousal. Watching as his hand reached out to touch her, she noticed that his muscles moved gracefully under his darker skin. His rough hand gently cupped her chin and pushed her head up, so her eyes meet his. What she saw shocked her. His eyes were no longer fierce like they were but now they held a gentleness and longing that started to melt her._

_Slowly his face started to get closer as his was going to kiss her, and Mulan moved in to meet him half way. As soon as their lips met a loud bang woke her up._

(End Dream)

* * *

Reality:

Mulan shot up and looked around. Noticing that she was back in her tent she fell back down.

"Little lady." Mushu said as he climbed on to her chest, "I don't appreciate being tied and shoved in a boot!"

Mulan just flicked him off of her and mumbled, "I was having a good dream."

Feeling so cold and exposed, unlike in the dream, wrapped in Shan Yu's arms in the first part, mumbled, "A _very_ good dream."

"Huh? Anyways who cares about your dream time to eat and get ready. You have ten minutes." Mushu said as he started shoving rice in to her mouth.

* * *

Me: Please Review

Shang: WHY DOES SHAN YU GET MULAN? I THOUGHT I WAS SUPPOSED TO!

Me: In the movies yes. In my fanfic... No. Shan Yu does.

Shang: Why? (looks confused)

Shan Yu: You're too much of a pretty boy to get the girl. And besides Mulan enjoyed the kiss that I gave her out by the lake

Mulan: (blushes)...

Shang: But I thought... Mulan, Tell me It's not true

Mulan: ...um...

Me: well as shang in cry in the background and Shan Yu is laughing his head off please review and thank you for reading.


	2. The tent fire

Hello. I have been getting so many people reviewing asking for another chapter so here it is. so yeah.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

When she got done eating, she quickly dressed and took off for training. When she got there, everyone else had already started training. Shang looked at her with disappointment. Though he tossed her a stick to allow her to start, she knew that he would have a talk with her afterwards and make her do more work. When she joined the group she began to follow the others. But her mind was not on the training, it was on what happened last night with the Hun, who called himself Shan-Yu.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Meanwhile a few days walk from the lake in the other dircetion, Shan-Yu was walking around with a slight smile on his face. His men having no idea how to react stayed out of his way in fear of getting a beating or worse. In his minds eye he saw the woman from last night. Her eyes, the burned with fire in them that was unknown to the women of China. Her voice soft, sweet but stung like poison. And her body, the very thought made his smile grow wider as he thought of her body. Her curvy figure and full breast gleaming in the moon-light, as she struggled against him. He invisioned her beneath him withering instead of struggling, gleaming with sweat instead of lake water.

Damn, his pants felt tighter now. He needed a cold bath. There was a small stream just a few miles from where they settled for the day. Walking to it he stripped and walked in the freezing cold water. He closed his eyes and tried to get her out of his mind.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

After training Shang called her over.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, sir?" Mulna asked back.

"I think you know, Ping." Shang said, "You were out _very_ late last night, and you were late to training."

"Uh... I was just taking a bath, sir." Mulan lied, "And I slept in this morning."

Shang raised an eye-brow and just looked at her, he sighed and said, "Alright. Don't let it happen again though. Oh and you're on rice duty for the next two weeks starting tomorrow."

Mulan flinched, but nodded.

'Two weeks on rice duty.' Mulan thought, 'Just great.'

She started trugging back to her tent. Half way there she thought she heard a noise behind her, so she turned and look. Seeing nothing, she contunied on her way, a few steps later she heard the nosie again. Panicing because it was dark out and she thought that it was the Hun again, she broke off into a run trying to get to her tent as quick as possible. The tent was just ahead of her so she jumped head first into it. Mushu looked up from making the bed and opened his mouth. Before he could say anything Mulan covered his mouth. They listened, hearing footsteps outside, they both tensed up. Suddenly someone fell through the flaps of the tent. Mushu ripped away from Mulan's hand, took a deep breath and let out a string of fire. Ling jumps up screaming as his shirt caught on fire. Mulan grabbed Mushu and shoved him into a shoe. Again. Mulan then pushes Ling outside before he burnt down her tent.

"Go burn down your own tent." she told him.

Chien-Po picked up Ling and threw him on the ground and body-slammed him. Ling maked a funny sound, while Yao just laughed. Mulan stepped out in time to see the body-slam and flinched. Chien-Po got up and looked down. The fire was out, but Ling was squashed.

"Oh, umm, hi guys." Mulan said.

"Hello." Yao laughed.

"Good-evening, Ping." Chien-Po said with a bow.

Ling just let out a squeek, and raised a hand to show he was still alive.

"Ping, if you don't mind, but how did Ling start on fire?" Chien-Po asked, "There was no lantern in your tent."

Yao stopped laughing, Ling raised his head this time, and they both looked at her.

"Well, you see," Mulan tried to make up an excuse, "I, um, it and there was, ah."

As she kept blubbering, her tent went up in flames. She turned around and watched with the group as her tent burnt down and she became tentless.

"Wow." Ling said, "We came here to see if you were okay and you lose your tent."

"You're cursed." Yao said, causing Ling to jump back from Mulan.

Mulan snorted and glared at him. Her mind off of her tent for now.

"Ping is not cursed." Chien-Po stated. "He is just going through a tough phase right now."

"Oh." said Ling.

"And as friends we must open our arms and our tents for." Chien-Po explained.

"YEAH!" both Yao and Ling shouted.

Chien-Po, Yao and Ling stood in a circle and played 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to decide who Mulan would stay with first. During this Mushu walked out of the ashes of her tent.

"Girl, what is your problem with shoving me in shoes." Mushu said, taking a 'I'm a Little Teapot' pose.

Mulan looked at him, then back at the guys, then at Mushu once again. Thinking quickly, she stepped on him with both feet, so he would be hidden.

The guys turned back to Mulan and Yao stepped forward, puffed his chest and said, "You'll be staying with me this week, Chien-Po next week and then Ling. After Ling you'll come back to me and repeat until we are done."

Mulan paled slightly at this and Mushu cursed under his breath.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!?' Mushu thinked, 'This girl is going to get harder to take care of.'

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Well, another chapter. Sorry it is short. My muse ain't with me on this one. (sighs) I really want it to go on, but I don't know if I can. I guess I'll have to watch the movie again...got to find it first, i think it is under my dresser...


	3. Joking around A little

I just realized that I made a mistake in the time/distance in the last chapter. If you didn't notice it DO NOT GO BACK AND LOOK! If you did notice it, I am sorry, about that. I believe I wrote that one late at night. I am not going back and fixing it

Sorry for the 6 year wait, I got REALLY bad writers block for awhile and then my laptops kept dying on me. Yes, laptops. I would actually have the chapter partly wrote and i like to do it one my laptop software until it gets to a point that I am happy with otherwise I would feel the need to post after three paragraphs, and then something would happen. i went through 4 laptops in 6 years. 2 destoryed by animals, one fried by electrity, and it wasn't even plugged in or turned on (weird uh), and the last thrown against the wall by my little brother when he threw a fit. Then I got writers block again. BAD LUCK. Maybe I am cursed like Mulan (Ping)

I still do not own Mulan or any of the characters.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"I would say go gather your stuff, but you don't have any any more." Yao said with an aloof air.

"YAO!" Chien Po and Ling shouted together.

"What?" Yao asked, looking confused, "It's true. it all burned except for what he has on his back."

"That is still insenstive." Chien-Po said in a very lectering manner.

"Yeah" Ling added, "You don't want him to lectur you on how to be more in tune with your emotions again do you?"

Yao just crossed his arms and huffed as he poofed out his chest and turned his head.

"Do you?" Chien-Po pushed.

"...No." Yao said.

Meanwhile Mulan walked over to what was left of her tent and possisons and toed around the ashes, both hot and cold, looking to see if anything survived. All the while a small part of her mind thought 'Why didn't the tent fire attract attention?'

Just as she went to turn away, something shiny caught her eye. She walked over to where it was, ignoring the three men behind her. She bent down and picked it up. It was a comb, and as she brushed off the ash and tried to wipe off the burn marks, she saw that it was the comb her mother gave her on her 12th birthday. Her eyes began to swell up as thoughts of home tried to break down the mental gate she put up and she had a longing fill her chest, a longing to go home.

"What's that?" Chien-Po asked, suddenly behind her, causing her to jump.

"Oh, this?" she said, "...Nothing?"

"That isn't nothing" Ling said as he snatched the comb away.

Yao looked at it as Ling turned it over, looked over at Mulan with a smug look and said "A gift for a lady-friend of yours"

Yao walked over and elbowed her, "huh? huh?"

"NO" Mulan almost shouted, causing the men to look at her.

Mulan began to panic as she tried to think of an excuse as to why she had that very womanly comb in her possison.

"I mean, it's not a gift for a lady-friend," she explained, "it is a gift FROM a lady-friend. So I won't forget her."

"You dog, you" Yao laughed, while Ling asked, "Does your lady-friend have any lady-friends that, say, are looking for a man?"

Before Mulan could even think of answering the dinner bell rang and Chien-Po looked in the direction of the main camp happily.

"Come on, you guys," he said, "Food's ready."

On the way to the main camp, Mulan decided to hang back a bit as she picked Mushu and asked "Why did my tent burn down? I got Ling out in time."

"Girl, I didn't do anything to make that tent of yours burn down." Mushu said very defensivly.

"Chip-chip" Cricket said, casting a look at Mushu that said 'I know what you did.'

"Oh quiet you," Mushu spat, "What do you know, you're a stupid bug thing and I can eat you if I wanted."

"Enough you two." Mulan whispered, "I don't care what is going on between you two but I am not happy that my tent somehow burned down. Now I cam stuck with staying with these three and a higher chance of them finding out."

She casted a look at Mushu, who in turn looked up at her, widening his eyes and batted them.

"You're not really mad at me, are you?" Mushu asked in a sweet innocent voice.

"Do i really need to answer that?" Mulan replied.

Mushu just looked down shamefully, and Cricket chirped happily. Mushu looked back up at Mulan and asked "What makes you think I had anything to do with it anyways, huh?"

"Ping?" Ling asked before Mulan could answer Mushu, "Whatcha doing all the way back there?"

"Oh, umm..." Mulan looked around, grabbed Cricket held him out and said, "I found my lucky cricket that my grandmother gave me!"

"Some lucky cricket" Yao anwsered.

Chien-Po slapped him on the back of the head and gave him a look, the kind that a parent gives a child.

"What? His tent burnt down, he lost all but the clothes on his back, his horse, his sword and a comb." Yao explained, "He is cursed. C-U-R-S-E-D"

Ling jumped up and down suddenly before Chien-Po could being his lectur, and he said "Maybe his tent burnt down because his lucky cricket got out?"

As the three men thought about what Ling said, after giving him a look of surprise because it actually made sense, Mulan decided to take the attention off of her, her sitution and her cricket.

"If we continue to stand here, we'll miss dinner." she pointed out.

With that Chien-Po kicked it into over drive, picked up Mulan, Yao and Ling and run full-speed ahead to the main camp and for the meal tent. he knocked over some fellow soldiers-in-training, all others in the way were quick enough to move out of the way.

There were a many cries of shock, anger and surprise. A few shouts could be hear that sounded like, "We should be training by dodging him", followed by laughter, but Chien-Po paid them no mind as his mind was on the food that waited for him and his friends.

* * *

MUCH ealier that day, somewhere else...

Shan-Yu waked up, got dressed and exited his tent. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizen and he took a deep breath, deciding right then and there, that when he conquers China, he would find that woman and make her his.

He shouted at his men to hurry and and to stop wasting daylight, as they needed to move quickly in order to met with the royal army and give a blow so hard to the Empire of China that it would shake it to its core. Smiling wickly, Shan-Yu laughed out loud, causing some of his men to jump as he hawk circled over head, shrieking.

After they were all packed up, taking only a few minutes after Shan-Yu woke up, they headed out.

'If we travel quick enough, it will only take a two days. Maybe I can push the men through the night to cut the time even shorter' Shan-Yu thought to himself, 'Mmm... That could be bad, they may not be well rested for the fight to come. But then again, we would have the upper hand with surprise and would probably be able to rest for an hour or two before the attack.'

The journey so far was uneventful for the Huns so let us go and see what is happening back at the training camp, shall we?

* * *

Back at the camp, at the time we left them:

Dinner was over, and everyone was just hanging out as the stars twinkled and the moon shone in all of her white glory over head.

Our four heros were gathered around a small camp first with genric character 1 (G.C.1) and genric character 2 (G.C.2) sharing stories of home. Mulan had yet to say anything about her home except for very small miscellanious things, that no one would really remember, hoping it would be enough to keep them off her case and out of her background.

Laughter echoed over from other camp fires and Mulan zoned out as her mind wander. While she couldn'd go back home, she would give anything to be back in the family garden, sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree on the bench, with Little Brother (the dog) running around her feet playing with his bone, and a good book in her hands. Without thinking she said out loud, "I wish I had a good book to read."

The five men around the camp fire stopped talking and looked at her.

"You like to read, Ping?" G.C.1 asked

Mulan didn't answer too lost in her thoughts to respond to a name not her own.

"Ping?" G.C.2 said,waving his hand in front of her face, "HELLO? Anyone in there?"

Mulan reacted to the hand waving in her face by jumping up and back, fell on her butt.

"Wha-?" Mulan asked while she got up and rubbed her behind.

"I said, 'You like to read, Ping'" G.C.1 told her.

"OH. Uh, yeah." Mulan responded, "I wasn't very social back home and found a love for books at a young age."

"But you have a lady-friend." Ling announced.

"You do?" G.C.1 and G.C.2 expressed at the same time.

"Yeah, but we were together since I was born. She was always there for me. And I think I am more of a disappointment than anything to her because I'm not like everyone else." Mulan expressed, thinking of the look of disappointment that her mother always gave her nearly everyday, then her mind went her grandmother who always supported her being different and laughed about it right along with her.

Mulan let out a sigh and looked downcasted. The five men took it as her counterpart, Ping, being depressed that "his" lady-friend was only with him because of it being pre-arranged, not yet knowing that the lady-friend was really Mulan's mother.

"Don't worry." G.C.2 exclaimed, jumping up from his spot, "after this, she is sure to look at you differently!"

"YEAH!" Ling, and Yao cheered.

"Do not worry," Chien-Po comforted, putting his hand on her shoulder, "All will work out with her. When you return you will not only be book savy, but you will have seen the world, and be a soldier. What more could a woman want?"

"You mean besides a man who is an excellent lover?" G.C. 1 questioned.

"What about a man who is brave and strong?" Yao threw out, puffing out his chest.

"A man that is handsome?" Ling tossed in, as he ran his hand through is hair, trying to look dashing.

"You realize that Ping is better looking than you, no matter how you look at it?" G.C.2 said while G.C.1 snickered and Ling went and sulked.

That got a laugh out of Mulan.

"Thanks guys" she laughed, "I needed that."

The five men began to laugh again, pleased that Mulan was finally having a good time.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for them to go to retire for the night. mulan cringed, remember that she would have to share a tent with a man. Yao stood up to his full height (which isn't very high) and stretched.

"Well, Ping we better go. We have to be up early tomorrow." Yao yawned.

"Huh? You two sharing a tent?" G.C.1 asked.

"Yeah, my tent burnt down." Mulan said., as she shook her leg trying to get feeling back into it, as it went numb a while back.

"ohh, bad luck." both G.C.s spoke at the same time, then turned to Yao and said, "And you're letting him stay with you? Aren't you afraid that you'll catch his bad luck?"

Yao just laughed and walked away with his hands behind his hand. Mulan followed him, limping while still trying to get feeling back in her leg.

They got to Yao's tent and Mulan could not help but to cringe at the sight that greeted her. The cot wasn't made, Mulan briefly wondered how he got away with that, clothes were spewed everywhere, many of them were possibly undergarments, but Mulan refused to look too closely at them, for the sake of her sanity. just as she thought it couldn't get any worse, Yao thew a pillow at her that smelled of man-sweat. It hit her right in the fact. She was so shocked that she didn't even try and catch it, she just let it fall to the floor. Her actions, or lack of actions, went unnoticed by Yao, so did the look of terror on her face.

Yao stripped off his shirt and said over his shoulder that she can take the floor tonight and tomorrow night she can have the cot. Shocked out of her stupor by the sudden sound she looked around as she mummered, "yeah, okay"

Yao jumped into the cot, threw the blankets over him, and before he drifted to dream land and threw over his shoulder the words, "There is a blanket over in the corner you can use. "

"Thanks." Mulan said under her breath.

She looked in the corners trying to find the blanket, she spotted it and walked towards it. As she reached for it, Mushu decides to pop out from under it, startling her that she had to hold back a shriek. Clamping a hand over her mouth, she bit down and tasted blood. As she calmed down, she gave Mushu a glare that would make even the fiercest man shrink back slightly in fear.

"Mushu." Mulan hissed in anger and pain, "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I am here to watch over you, ain't that right Cri-kee?" Mushu whispered back sassy.

Cri-kee chirped in agreement and nodded his little head. Mushu walked over, as if that was the end of that discussion, grabbed hold of the pillow, shoved his face in it, took a deep breath, pulled back and gagged as he dropped it and doubled over.

"Cri-kee, come close." Mushu gasped, "There is something I must tell you."

"Chirp?" Chi-kee chirped questionly, as he moved closer.

"Closer." Mushu motioned.

Cri-kee took two more cricket sized steps closer.

Mushu sat up and said "Damn you, you little bug when I say closer I mean right here," He tapped the ground next to him, "now get that little buggy ass of yours over here."

Mushu then laid back down and Cri-kee landed right where he pointed.

"Lean in." Mushu said in a weak voice.

Cri-kee leaned down and Mushu whispered, "You shouldn't have tried to rat me out about the tent," and he shoved the pillow on top of the cricket and laughed.

Before he could enjoy having the upper hand, Mulan picked him up, and said, "Will you be quiet?", shoved him in one of her shoes and said, "You can stay there for the night."

Mushu poked his head out and inquired "What is it with you and shoes?"

Mulan just rolled over and moved the blanket up as high as she was comfortable with, because of the smell, thinking to herself 'I need to clean these if I am going to stay here for a week.'

* * *

As the night wore on, Mushu got bored and decided to leave the shoe when Mulan was good and sleeping. He slinked across the dirt floor and and crawled up the cot.

"Lets see what we have here then, shall we?" Mushu asked himself.

He leaned in close to Yao and poked him on the forehead. Yao snorted and scratched where Mushu poked, causing him to jump back and take what he thought was a good defense stance. When Yao remained sleeping, he moved make closer and opened Yao's good eye.

"Hmm." Mushu hummed thoughtfully, watching the eye move back and forth, a sign of deep sleep.

'A deep sleeper' He thought to himself, 'That is good, less chance of him waking up if Mulan changes while he sleeps.'

Suddenly, the eye stopped moving and fixated on Mushu, the pupil focusing as it tried to make out what Mushu was, in its sleepy daze. Mushu didn't move, believe that if he doesn't Yao would go back to sleep. But to his luck, Yao quickly reached up and grabbed Mushu around the middle. Mushu let go of Yao's eyelid but it stayed open and Mushu began to panic. He exhaled and made himself as thin as possible and slipped out of Yao's grip. He quickly slithered out of sight and watched Yao from the shadows. Yao looked around confused, and then passed right back out.

Mushu let out a sign of relief, and nearly jumped out of his skin as Cri-kee suddenly chirped his disapproval.

"Don't look at me that way." Mushu muttered before going back to his *shoe* for the night.

* * *

The bells rang to announce the morning. Yao woke up and looked around. Mulan (Ping) was gone and so was the pillow and blanket that he allowed her to use. He changed his pants and as he searched for a decent shirt, Mulan walked in, without the pillow and blanket.

"Where is the stuff you used last night?" Yao asked.

"Oh, I woke up early and washed them." Mulan said absentmindedly, "The smelled funny."

Yao watched her as grabbed her footwear, and put them on.

"Oh". Yao said, slightly embarrassed, "sorry."

"It's alright." Mulan replied, try to make it sound like not that big of a deal.

"So..." Yao started, "I had a strange dream last night."

"Oh" replied Mulan, "What was it about? If you want to talk about it, that is."

"A red lizard was watching me sleep." Yao said confused, "And I have no idea why."

Mulan frozen and said with caution, "A red lizard?"

Yao caught how odd Mulan began to act when he mentioned the red lizard and thought it strange that she would react like that.

"Yeah. Why are you acting so strange all of a sudden?" Yao inquired.

"Oh, no reason." Mulan said, getting somewhat nervous, and then thinking to herself, 'I TOLD Mushu to stay in my shoe during the night. He told be he stayed all night. That lying little -'

Her thoughts were cut off as Ling bursted through the tent flaps, yelling "GOOD MORNING!"

Chien-Po poked his head in and said in his much more calmer and less irritating voice, "We must hurry or we will not have time to eat breakfast. Hmm, breakfast, yum."

And with that the four of them headed off to eat, not wanting to go hungry during training.

* * *

The end... for this chapter. Once again, I am sorry it took so long. Hopefully I will finish it soon. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I got an idea for another story for another show, and hopefully it will motivate me enough to finish up the three stories I have yet to finish. I am going to make it so I will not post it until I get at least two out of three of the uncompleted done (this is one that is uncompleted). Do hope it is long enough. I, once again, don't have my movie, lost it again. Damn thing will not stay found.


	4. A new person?

I own nothing of the movie Mulan, except for a copy of it. Somewhere. :P

* * *

Chapter 4:

As the gang headed off towards the meal tent, Mulan silently thank her ancestors that she for at least one morning would not get porridge that was *happy to see her*. She knew Mushu tried hard to keep her happy while she was following her own path, but she was getting tried of the morning routine with the porriage. She thought she would never be able to look at it the same way again.

They ate breakfast in silence as Mulan tried to stay awake. While she slept well it was a short sleep. Several times Mushu had to pinch the back of her neck. Other than that, Mulan believed that the meal was uneventful. And thinking back, Mulan concluded that the camp has become really boring, even with the gang of three playing jokes.

After the meal was done, they did their morning warm up and stretches. While stretching, Mulan looked around at her fellow soldiers, actually for once, studying them, some looked like they didn't the stretching seriously enough and others looked like they took it to seriously.

"ENOUGH WARM UPS," Shang shouted, "LINE UP!"

They abandoned their warm ups and scuttled about to line up as was ordered. Mulan was almost to the end of the line, no one seemed to want to move to let her have a spot, when she was tugged up and back so hard that when her feet came in contact with the ground again she was gagging and rubbing her throat.

"You okay there?" a voice said

She looked up, expecting Chien-Po or Ling, Yao was too short to pull her up and back. The person she saw was not either of them and she was more than slightly shocked, as it was neither of whom she was expecting. Instead there stood a tall man, who was handsome by anyones standards . If she were able to act as the woman she really was, she would have flirted with him.

"Just surprised is all." she choked out, rubbing her neck, then asked, 'Why did you do that?"

"Hmm?" the man hummed, casting a look at her sideways while his face stayed facing forward, "You wouldn't have made it to the end of the line in time. Now stand straight."

Just as the stranger finished the sentence, Shang, who was making his way down the line, stopped in front of the man, giving Mulan just a mere second to stand straight and at attention before Shang wound up in front of her.

He gave her the up and down look before he said, "Remember you have rice duty tonight, soldier."

"Yessir!" Mulan said in her *Ping* voice.

When Shang was far enough down the line, mystery man lean over a bit and whispered, "What did you do to get on rice duty?"

"I was late." she replied.

"That was you?" he asked and just as the words fell from his lips, they both heard someone clear their throat in front of them, and there stood one of the most hideous men either of them has ever seen. Chi-fu. In all of his *I am better than you so pay attention to me*-ness

"Don't you know you're not suppose to be talking?" he asked in a very annoying voice, while writing something down on his little board, "Tsk, tsk. This does not bold well."

Smirking he went to turn away, but he ran face first into the chest of Li Shang, one of the banes of his existence. The impact caused Chi-Fu to drop his board and the papers that were on it, as well as the ink well. Mulan looked down at her feet and saw that the paper he was just writing on was near her feet. Craning her head, she barely paid attention to Chi-Fu's stumbling with his words, trying instead read the what was written. She just caught the words *undisciplined* and the being of another before a foot kicked the ink well just right that it landed on the paper spilling what ink was left over all over the paper. She looked at the foot and then at the owner of the foot.

Once again, it was the man who had yet to introduce himself. He threw her a smirk with a twinkle in his eye before motioning to face forward. She did and saw Chi-Fu turning around, saying "These two were talking when they shouldn't have. I took the duty of writing down what they said."

Motioning to his chest with his hand like the drama queen he is. He bent down without looking at the paper, turned around and held it out to Shang. When he didn't take it, Chi-fu opened his eyes and said, "Here, take it."

"Umm..." Shang began, "I don't have to take it to see that it's covered in ink."

"WHAAAT?!" Chi-Fu screeched, then looked at the paper to see it was true.

Chi-Fu looked like he would faint at any moment.

"MY PAPERWORK!" He cried as he swayed slightly before falling on to his knees and weeping like a child who just lost their favorite toy. But then again, Chi-Fu always carried it like it was his only item in the world.

Shang just looked at Chi-Fu with no idea what to do, in this situtation. All the soldiers leaned forward as far as they could to see what they could of the man. Some snickered. Shang's left eye began to twitch.

"ENOUGH!" Shang shouted, and the men automatically got back into line formation and waited, while Chi-Fu stopped his crying and looked at Shang.

Mushu and Cri-kee watched from a bush off to the side, with great anticipation.

"Chi-Fu," Shang said stressingly, "Is this any way for a Council member of the Emperor's court to act?"

"N-no" Chi-fu stuttered out.

Shang bend down to eye level with Chi-Fu and said, "Then stop acting this way."

Shang stood up, leaving a stunned man on the ground behind. He looked at all the soldiers, and shouted, "I WANT YOU ALL TO RUN TO THE RIVER! THE LAST ONE THERE WILL HAVE TO DO 150 PUSH-UPS"

Upon hearing that threat everyone took off like a bat out of hell, and Mulan quickly neared the front of the group before she started to run out of breath. She slowly fell back, and before long near the rear of the group.

"You should learn to pace yourself." said mystery man as he paced himself to be next to her.

"Never was pat enough for that." Mulan relpied.

"You should learn to be paitent," he said thoughtfully, "after all good things come to those who know how to wait."

"Nothing good has ever come to me from waiting." Mulan huffed, trying to catch her breath, jealousy brewing in her mind on how this man can run and talk without losing breath.

"Then you must have not waited long enough." He mused, "One who is burning with impatience can never eat hot porridge. (1)"

Mulan tripped at the last sentence that he said, she fell face first into the dirt. And as there was people behind her, some fell and landed on her. The man stopped and help every off of her and then pulled her up by her arms and set her on her feet.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly, still dazed from the fall.

"You sure?" he pushed, making her look at him funny, "You got a bit of blood there."

"WHAT?!" Mulan exclaimed as she looked down.

She say nothing on her pants to say blood but as her eyes took in more she noticed that on her chest was a small spotch of blood, and as she watched a couple drops fell from her face on to her chest. She raised her hand to her face and touched it. When she pulled back it was coated in blood. The men around her mummured and one shouted, "IT'S TRUE! PING IS CURSED!"

Mulan whipped her head around, which she quickly regretted as her world spun and black dots danced the poka in front of her eyes. She swayed slightly, just as Shang came by to find out what camotion was all about. He saw Mulan and asked, "What happened to Ping?"

"Ping tripped." G.C.3 said

"Yeah, and then you lot fell on her." mystery man said.

"So?" G.C.4 grumply replied.

Mystery man, Shang and several other soldiers looked at him with a dead-pan look, you know those really blank kind of expressions.

"Listen," G.C. 4 said with a roll of his eyes while he poked her in the chest, "Ping is cursed. Bad luck ever since he got here. No go will come from him."

Shang pushed G.C.4 away from her and said to the mysterty man, "Take him to the doctor. Then you get to the river."

"Yessir." he said with a salute before he grabbed Mulan's shoulders and began to push her away. The last words she heard from Shang were, "No one is cursed."

She thought there was more but she stopped paying attention to the words that were growing quieter and quieter.

One of the hands left her shoulders and the other pulled her close to his side.

"Don't listen to them." He said in a soothing voice as though he were talking to a child, "They're just jealous that you have managed to get better at a lot of things so quickly while somehow staying a complete clutz."

He patted his shoulder as the camp came into sight. The actions of this man confused Mulan, and it wasn't helping that she didn't know the most simplest thing about him. His name.

While thinking of how best to ask him his name, she didn't realize that her mouth had once again, spoken without permission from her brain.

"What is your name?" she blurted out, upon realizing what happened she quickly slapped one of her hands over her mouth and as met with great pain that caused her to whimper.

"Hmm?" he hummed, "Oh, it is Qi."

He reached over and gently removed her hand from her mouth, leaned in and whispered, "You should be more careful. You're injured."

"K-kay." she stuttered as she tried to pull back from the closeness that was him.

He stood up straight and walked her to the doctors tent. They walked in and saw no one there, so he gestured to a cot by a table and told her that he would go find the doctor and she should sit and wait.

He left as she sat down, and realized that the bleeding had stopped, and that it probably did so sometime during the walk. She took the time in which he was gone to take a look around the tent, she has never been in the med tent before and in her honest option it wasn't very different from the doctors house at her village. What was different was that nearly everything that isn't used often seemed to be packed up. Curious, she got up and side-stepped over to the nearest box, she looked around quickly and then back at the box. She reached out and grasped the lid, lifting it lightly she looked into the small gap and saw nothing of interest, so far. Taking another quick look around, she lifted it higher and leaned in a little bit closer. As her eyes adjusted to see in the box a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She gasped and spun around, instinctively crouched into a defensive position for a few seconds until her vision got spotty and her world spun.

* * *

So I have been busy the last few days and haven't been able to add more than what you see. And tomorrow I am going to be busy with my Grandmothers 75th Birthday party and then Sunday I got a hard labor job lined up followed up by babysitting 3 young children under 5 who get hyper (who needs a gym). So I am going to put up what I have. I will write more when I get more time and hopefully it was not be too long, and my muse will still be here waiting for me when I can visit her.

I do hope you all have had a wonderful, and safe, Halloween (aka Samhain).

(1) That is a real Chinese proverb. Go me!


End file.
